The Sunshine always ligth up my day
by Victorializianakendrick
Summary: Beca live with her sister Victoria who is sick and soon wil pass away. Beca decides to make a meating with Chloe beale the big actress for Victoria who is Chloes big fan. It's a fluffy story about Beca and Chloe
1. The bucket list

"Victoria, are you coming" Beca shouts form down stairs. Beca love living with her little sister. After Victoria got cancer and was told she only had around two years to live, Beca invited her sister to live with her. They were really close and after their dad had left them alone and the mother died in a car accident the stats hanging out together even more. Beca start walks up the stairs. She opens her sister's door and look inside. The whole room was papered with pictures of Chloe Beale the big actress. "Vic" Beca say leaning her hand on Victoria's shoulder. Victoria looks up from the paper she is writing on. "Hey Becs, what's up?" She says looking in her sister's eye, looking after any kind of clue to find out what's going on. "Nothing. Just wondering if you are going to eat with me or not? I don't want to interrupt you and your 'Chloe Beale thinking'" Beca say smiling to her sister who was shaking her head. " Nope, not this time, I'm writing a bucket list. You know things I want to do before, you know, I "Victoria starts before Beca cut her off." that a great idea" she say and take the list out of Victoria's hands.

_1. Hang out with Chloe Beal for a day (or more) _

_2. Get a dog _

_3. Get a tattoo _

_4. Go and swim with dolphins and stuff_

_5. Have a campingtripp on the horseback _

_6. Get Beca to draw me for really, and give me the drawing without make the drawing look wired or make me weird._

" That's what I have come up with, but I think it's gonna be longer after some time" Victoria say now standing besides Beca leaning over her shoulder. Beca smile of number 5 and 2. She knows Victoria love pets. "We can definitely go riding and get you a tattoo and number 4. Will not be a problem at all. I'm not sure I'm buying a dog, and number 1. Maybe ? " Beca say, not really to Victoria more to herself. She turn around I her sister and look deep I Victoria's eyes " but number 6. Will NEVER happen!"

* * *

"Donald I really want you to do something really important. Do what every it takes. If it cost 1000 dollars then let go." Beca told Donald fast the plan to him, hanging up just in time before Victoria comes out with a new tattoo. It was a heart, inside it was written "_B and V forever"_. " aww that's so sweet" Beca say looking at Victoria. A big smile opens up. Victoria's dark brown eyes lighten up. " well then. Now let's go riding."

* * *

Two weeks later they had done number 3,4,5 and 6 was almost done. Victoria had birthday today and Beca had decided to get a dog for Victoria's b-day. It was a flat coated retriever puppy. "Good morning Vici" Beca smile giving her sister a big hug. " good morning Beca. Do I smell pancakes?" Victoria say sniffing the air. "Yepp, it's in the kitchen" Beca say following her sister into the room. "What is this?" Victoria ask looking at a big box. "It's your gift, open it" Beca smile as she take up her canon camera and start filming her sister. " okay" Victoria say, starting open the box slowly. A tiny thong lick Victoria's face as she slowly open the box. The small dog jumped out of the box and right into Victoria's arms. " you got us a dog!" Victoria laugh loudly when the dog lick her face. "Yes I did, her name is Brittany, she is" Beca stop herself when her phone start ringing. She walk out of the room. The ID shows Donald .

"Donald what's up?"

_"Chloe said yes to meet your sister!" _

" what! Really! How? Where is she?"

_" one, yes she is. So I called some folks, and I told them I was your manager and I talked to Chloe. And now she is in your studio" _

" what she is in my studio NOW?! I'll be there in five"

Beca answers and hung up the phone. " I have some job thing to do, I have to go. But if you want com to my studio." Beca said to Victoria as she grabbed a jacked. " okay I'm coming around a hour. Can I bring Brittany?" Victoria asked." I think that's a great idea, see you soon"

Beca walk out of the car and walk to the door. She here someone sing 'just the way you are' inside of the room. A redheaded girl is playing on the piano as she is singing. "Hey" Beca say. Chloe spin around. " oh my god you scared me" she bring her hand to her chest breathing heavily. " sorry. I'm Beca, Victoria's big sister" Beca take out her hand and Chloe shake it happily. " right you are the girl that want me to visit your sick sister. I'm Chloe" Chloe say lightly. " yeah my sister is a big fan. I'm so glad you want to meet her. " Beca say waking into the studio with Chloe in her heels. " you work her?" Chloe ask looking around in the big room. " yes I do. I'm a DJ" Beca explain. Before Chloe cud answer Beca give her an A3 frame with a drawing inside. " wow have you made this?" Chloe say looking at the drawing. It was a brown headed girl on a black horse. The girl was smiling. " yes it's my sister and our old horse, Dash. Would you sign it?" Beca ask, looking down Chloe's buddy. She was really beautiful. " yeah sure, I can do that" Chloe say looking like she was in her own thoughts. She grab a pen and writ.

_' have a great day xoxo Chloe_ _Beale_'

"Victoria and Brittany are coming soon and I want you to surprise her." Beca explain to Chloe. " Who is Brittany?"" Brittany is our dog. I gave her to Victoria today for her birthday." Beca say leaning back and press one of the buttons on the keyboard. She continues to press different buttons. Soon a melody stats to forms. Chloe new that melody to well, it was her favourite song 'titanium' Beca starts singing to the melody. Her voice was amazing. Chloe couldn't stop herself from starts singing with her. The harmony was perfect. Chloe looked deep into Beca's eyes. "Beca I'm here! WHAT! CHLOE BEALE!" Victoria had wide open eyes. Beca and Chloe didn't notes it. They both cheep singing. They didn't stop before Brittany start holing because a police car was driving down the street. Both of the signing girls jump around. Chloe lost her balance falling over Beca. "God that hurts". Beca say slowly pushing Chloe of her. Beca's head was pounding painful and her hand was killing her after trying to take her for when he fell. "Oh god Beca I'm so sorry" Chloe say fast getting of the tiny girl. Victoria fast runs to her sister who still try sitting up. Brittany playful jumps around Beca. Before Victoria cud take her in Brittany jumps with al her weight on Beca. The power was a little bit too much for the brown head. She hit her head hard in the floor and black out. "Beca please wake up" Victoria crys out. Chloe was looking at the pale girl. She looked at Victoria again, she was so like Beca. The only big different was that Victoria was higher. She looked back to Beca who was laying in her arms with her eyes closed.


	2. Bills is hard to pay

Beca wake up five minutes later with a deathly painful headache and a hurtful wrist. "Good, you're awake." Chloe says, smiling looking down in the small girl. Victoria jumps up from the couch in the studio with Brittany in her heals. "How do you feel?"Chloe asked holding out her right hand to help her up. Beca gladly accepted Chloe's hand she held out her left hand, she didn't exactly need more press on her right hand. The hand was really painful. Maybe it was broken? Beca wasn't sure. Chloe looked confused on the hand Beca was holding out. She brought her left hand to Beca instead and helped her up. "Thanks" Beca say look at her wrist. "Are you hurt" Chloe say looking up Beca's small body. She stop when se see Beca holding around her right wrist. "Oh, my! Is your wrist hurt?" Chloe say in a hurt tone scared if she had hurt Beca. She really liked this girl and didn't want se see her hurt. Beca nod back, but stopes fast because the head starts pounding again. "We should go to the hospitable" Chloe say study Beca's body. Beca nods again. She really hates hospitals, but she didn't feel good at all. "Victoria, you're coming?" Victoria shakes her head to an answer to Chloe. "I'm never going back to that place not even when I'm dying." Victoria says Chloe did understand her.

* * *

Beca was standing paying the hospitable bill as Chloe looked out the big window. Beca's wrist was broken and she had a major concussion. The two girl's starts walk out if the hospital when Beca stops and turn around. Chloe look after the girl, fast running after. Beca had stopped in front of a girl and a man. The both were crying. "What is wrong" Beca asked slowly looking at the small girl. The girl was around five years old and had a beautiful green eyes and bond long hair "I,we can't pay for mom." Chloe looked on the small girl. She didn't fully understand what the little one as saying. Apparently Beca did. "What is wrong with her?" Beca say sitting down in front of the man and the girl. "She was in a bad car accident and she have to be operate, but we don't have the money." The man say sad. He was tall and had those curls in his hair that Beca found so adorable. His eyes was red after crying over the fact that he might lose his girlfriend or wife, Beca wasn't sure he didn't have a ring. "How much" Beca ask looking at the man. He hold out a pice of paper in front f Beca. "Wow that's a lot of zeros" she says low. She takes the paper out of the man's hand and starts walking to the desk. Chloe, the man and the girl follow her. "I'll pay for," Beca look at the paper. "Miss Posen" she say following. The woman behind the desk nods. Beca try opening her purse, but with the cast she fails missable. "Chloe?" She says looking at Chloe who open her purse and give her the credit card. Beca put her card into the machine and type the code. "Thank you. The operation will starts soon" the women say. Beca turns around to the man and girl, and before Beca new it the girl hugs her tight. Beca look down at the little girl. "Thank you so much!" The man said then look down to the girl "Did you hear that Alexis, mom is saved, soon Aubrey is coming home!" The girl jumped around. Chloe and Beca looked at the sweet girl. "Thank you again, I'm Jesse" the man says holding out his hand and Beca shakes it happily. "No problem, I'm Beca Mitchell and this is Chloe Beale" Beca say smiling brightly. "I new I had seen you guys before. You are the amazing DJ and you are the super talented actress" Jesse says lightly. "Yep that's us" Chloe say smiling. "I'm so grateful" Jesse say " What can I do to make it up?" Beca smiles for herself for the ofer "helping is all I wanted to do." Jesse and Chloe looked confused. "When I was little I guess two years older then Alexis and my sister in same age of Alexis we lost our mother the same way. She was in a car accident, and my father didn't want to pay for the operation and no other in my family cud pay for it ether" Beca explains. Chloe felt really bad for Beca. Her sister has cancer, her mother died when she only was a kid and her father, well she didn't know anything about Beca's father, but he didn't want to pay for the hospital bill for Beca's mother so Chloe had a feeling that he wasn't the nicest person in the world.


	3. The story of our family

**A/N: sorry for not updated earlier, but I was on my cabin and without wifiand I didn't come in on . Hope u like it**

* * *

" we're home" Beca yells into the house when Chloe and Beca walks in. The

little puppy comes storming through them with small jumping running. "Hey you are you so sweet, yes you are, yes you are" Chloe cuddle talks to Brittany who was lying on her back enjoying the cuddles. "Hey Becks, what did they say?" Victoria say sitting in the couch looking on something on TV. "One broken wrist and one major concussion, which means I can't mix anything the next week." Beca say irritated. "I'm sorry Vic. It's your day and it was supposed to be special and it was YOU that had a day with Chloe not me." Beca says, sitting down besides her sister. "I really don't think that's gonna be a problem. I live 10 minutes away, I can easy be with you guys" Chloe smiles. She really like this girls and she really like Beca. "Can I ask? What happened to your mother and father?" Beca nod to Chloe. "Well it was all long ago I was only seven and Victoria five. I was with mom going shopping new shoes"

**_*flashback*_**

_"Can I get those" Beca say pointing on some red shoes on the window. Of corse you can Jessica say brightly to her daughter. The red shoes were perfect to Beca and they soon were on the road back home. Jessica love singing. Just like her young daughter. Every night Jessica sung 'puff the magic dragon' to her two young daughters. And they both learned singing and harmonizing wit each other fast._

_'Im coming home I'm coming home tell the world that I'm coming home,' _

_Jessica starts singing to the song on the radio. It is one of her favourites, and Beca new that sin very good. Jessica had showed her that songs many times and she new al the worlds and soon harmonies with her mom._

_'let the rain wash a all the pain of yesterday, I know my kingdom awaits and they forgiven my mistakes, I'm coming home coming home.'_

_Beca soon stared on the rap that comes and mad Jessica shake of laughter. The two girls sang all the way home. Before Jessica saw the other car, Beca screams with all she had. On the right side a car was speeding right towards to Jessica's car. In all her panic she turns the car 180 degrees. The drunk driver crash hard in the left side of the car. Jessica's side._

_Beca sat in the couch besides Victoria waiting in silent to get the news about their mom. The doctor and their dad was talking in the other room. " what is talking so long?" Victoria ask her older sister looking into Beca's dark blue eyes. "I don't know." They sat there for hours and at the end Victoria fell asleep. The five year old lay peaceful in Beca lap. Beca played slowly in Victoria's hair messing around in it. Jessica had always done it to Beca when she was small. It made Beca so peaceful. Beca was falling in sleep when she heard a person jell. It was her father. Beca slowly pushed Victoria of her lap. She walked slowly to the door. "No I will not pay for her." Her father say angry. " I don't care if she die. She isn't important, and I don't care!" Ethan open the door, looking down on the small girl. " what are you doing there. We are going home." Ethan take Beca's small hand and start dragging her to the end of the room. On the way he trows Victoria over his shoulder. "No we can't go! Mom is in there!" Beca screams to her father. Ther voice was raspy with anger. Tears was streaming down her face and trying to get her father to realise._

**_*end of flashback*_**

"That was the last time we saw her" Beca tell. Tears were streaming down her face. The makeup was making a trail down her face. Chloe would say something, if she knew what to say. Victoria opens her arms. Beca slowly lay down in her sisters arms. Brittany jumped up in the couch and lays her head on Beca's back. The two girls were holding Beca protective from the rest of the world. Chloe didn't know what to do. She walked to the kitchen. It was 8pm and she was really hungry. She looks around in the room and decides to make some dinner to them. She looks around the corner. Victoria was playing around in Beca's hair. Brittany was looking around in the room after something that maybe cud hurt Beca. Brittany meets Chloe's eyes with an angry look. The black ear lifts up and a low sound comes from the dog mouth. It sounded really scary so Chloe starts making the dinner before Brittany attack her. An hour later Chloe had made spaghetti to dinner and hoped the two other girls liked it. They were still laying in the same way. Brittany was sleeping peacefully on Beca. Victoria was also sleeping. Her head was leaning on Beca. Chloe didn't want to wake them. She walks to the piano in the corner. She pressed the first note, looking around to see if any of the girls wake up. And then a new tone. She didn't know what song she was playing, but she continues to play. Soon a familiar melody

starts to dance around in the room. Chloe starts singing to the melody.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you,  
I love the things that you do

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my

_heart and soul__  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you

Beca lay still listening to Chloe. She had a amazing voice. The song stops. The smell of the food was so good and she was really hungry.? Before Beca new it she was laying at the floor and 3 pair of eyes looked surprised on her "sorry" Beca Say looking embarrassed away from them."Emm, what happened?!" Chloe say looking surprised on the small girl. "Hungry I guess" she answer still red like a tomato. "We better eat before we starve"


	4. Paparazzi is NOT cool

**A/N so sorry not posting earlire. I was jobbing at the stable for two weeks And haven't have time to write that much... that's it I guess. I don't own anything or anyone, song: both of us, B.o.B ft Taylor swift**

* * *

"You're not a super talented actress, but you can make food to!" Victoria says taking the second plate with spaghetti. " thanks, I guess" Chloe say laugh lightly. Beca hadn't eaten much. She wasn't hungry anymore. "Thanks for making the food" Beca say talking her plate and glass walking to the other room. Chloe look after the small girl. Beca didn't really feel good. She was dizzy and the headache was back. She walked slowly to the couch, but had to stop soon. Chloe looked at the pale girl. She walked up to the small DJ. Victoria looked at her sister. She didn't know what to do. She followed Chloe with her eyes. Chloe walked up besides Beca and gave her support to the couch where Beca lay down. She head was killing her and the pain in her wrist was back. She felt awful and felt like she was gonna throw up. She closed her eyes. Stars were flying around in her head. Chloe looked at Beca. The brown headed girl looked sick and pale. Chloe looked at Victoria for help. Victoria's phone started ringing and Victoria picked it up. The ID shows her friend Jade.

"Halo"

_**"Are you coming or not" **_

"Coming where?"

_**"To the cabin, remember we are going 22.00" **_

"Well, I'm not sure. I've packed as everything, but Beca is sick and I don't want **to leave her" **

_**"I'm at your place in 10 min if you don't want to join text me or I'll be there soon." **_

Victoria hung up the phone. "You shod go." Chloe say. "I think it's a good idea to think about something else then Beca." Chloe say looking at Victoria. " I can't let you stay take care of MY sister and MY dog in MY house." Victoria snaps back. "It's okay. Take Brittany with you and I take care of Beca" Chloe says calmed "Okay.." Victoria say not sure if she want to leave, but she need some time off. "emm sorry for snapping at you" Victoria whisper looking down. " it's fine" Chloe says giving the smal girl a hug.

Victoria was just finished packing Brittany's stuff when Jade walked in and grabbed Victoria's bag and walked out again and started the car. "Thanks again Chlo" Victoria says taking Brittany and walked out. Chloe sat alone in the big white house. Beca had fallen asleep. Chloe had a feeling she was gonna be here watching over Beca. Victoria was going to be away for a week. Chloe fast wrote a message to Beca if she wakes up and drove home to get some stuff and new clothes. She throws the stuff and clothes in a bag and drive back to Beca's. Beca was still sleeping when Chloe came back. Chloe figure out that the best was if she also went to sleep. She was tired it had been a long day. She walked to the guest room and lay down. She thought over the day all that had happened. With the last tough over Beca she fell asleep.

Beca woke up with a bad feeling that she was gonna throw up again. She looks around. She had fallen in sleep in the couch. Someone had laid a blanket over her. Chloe was sitting in the kitchen typing on her phone, but turns around when she hear Beca. "So the sleeping beauty wakes up?" Chloe says playful. "Have you been here the hole nigh?" Beca asked the red head. "Yes, someone have to take care of you when Victoria is in her friend cabin." Chloe say walking to Beca. "Beca nod slowly. "How do you feel?" Chloe say, study the small girl. Beca didn't feel good at all. She had the same felling like last night. She felt like the wanted to throw up and the headache was back again. "Not so good." Beca say to Chloe who looked on Beca's shiny eyes. Chloe lay on of her hands on Beca's forehead. "I think you have fever." Chloe say after a time. Beca hated being sick, she felt so helpless. It was like Chloe reads Beca's though for she soon say "it's okay I be fine soon. We can have fun anyway." Chloe say smiling to Beca. Beca looked at Chloe the whole time when Chloe checked her. She checked the fever, gave her medicine to her wrist and headache and gave her food. Beca was holding her glass of water when her phone buzzed. She to it up, but Chloe soon stops her. "The doc said no electronic devises in one week. That means no phone."Chloe say. "I have to see this" Beca say irritated too Chloe. "Why? What can be that important.?" Chloe say looking at Beca with a bossy, but kind look. "I don't know? But if u ask Donald it's important" Beca say showing the screen to Chloe. It was a message from Donald where it was written _**'Beca read this,it is important'.**_ "Okay then" Chloe say. Following Beca when she opens the message. Beca looked at the link Donald had sent her. She read fast over it. Chloe wondered what it was. She follows Beca's moves. She looked at Beca when she moved her nose the adorable way when she was drinking the water. Chloe jumps when Beca spill out the water over her. "What?!" Chloe say with terror in her voice. "What is wrong" Chloe say worried. Beca give her phone to Chloe. Chloe read the article fast.

_**~ "Beca Michelle, starts being a softhearted" Beca Michelle was spotted at Barden hospital with the famous actress Chloe Beale who is told is dating the DJ. Michelle had cast at her hand. She was taking to a man and a girl. Later she was she apparently played the hospital bill for the man. " **_

Under it was a picture of Beca talking to Chloe and a picture when Beca was looking at the bill. Chloe did now understand why Beca had said "_that's a lot of zeros" _and why Beca was angry. "I can't believe they were following us." Beca says frustrated. Chloe did understand she hated paparazzi's. Chloe's phone buzzed and she gave Beca's phone back to Beca again as took up her own. It was Stacie her best friend and manager. She had sent a picture, and it was Chloe turn to get angry. It was a screenshot of a article.

_**~ "CHLOE BEAL DATING BECA MICHELLE" ~ **_

Under it was a picture of Chloe hugging Beca. "What is it"Beca ask looking at Chloe's phone. She turns around the phone and that was all before Beca yells out "WHAT! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING!" Beca lift her arms in frustration. Her head was pounding again and she was forest to lie down. Chloe looked at the small girl. She really liked Beca. No more than just like, she loved her. She had fallen for the DJ.

* * *

When Beca wake up the next day with a treble headache and her wrist was hurting.. Again. Baca was on thaw couch. She starts moving when she hits something. Chloe was laying at the other end of the couch. Beca looks at the older woman. She was so beautiful. She slid carefully of of the couch and walk to the bathroom singing low. When she was back she heard a voice singing bright to the radio Chloe was singing "both of us" as she tok out some plates.

**~ ~ I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us**

**Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us ~ ~**

Chloe was in the first chorus and her voice was so much better then Taylor Swift. Not that Beca didn't like Taylor or anything. Beca loved Taylor, but Chloe was way better then Taylor on this one. Beca laid her hands in Chloe's shoulder and started the rap part.

**~ ~ Ever thought about losing it? ~ ~**

Chloe jumps up when she hear Beca singing behind her bur soon just lean back on her and listen to the young DJ

**~ ~Ever thought about losing it?**

**When your money is all gone and you lose your whip**

**You might lose your grip**

**When the landlord tell you that you're due for rent**

**And the grass so green on the other side**

**Make a nigga wanna run straight through the fence**

**Open up the fridge about 20 times**

**But still can't find no food in it**

**That's foolishness**

**And sometimes I wonder**

**Why we care so much about the way we look**

**And the way we talk, and the way we act**

**And the clothes we bought, how much that cost?**

**Does it even really matter?**

**Cuz if life is an uphill battle,**

**We all try to climb on the same old ladder**

**In the same boat with the same old paddle**

**Why so shallow, I'm just asking**

**What's the pattern to the madness?**

**Everybody in a #1 draft pick**

**Most of us aint Hollywood actors**

**But if it's all for one, and one for all**

**Then maybe one day we all can ball**

**Do it one time for the underdogs**

**Sincerely yours, from one of y'all ~ ~**

Chloe started singing the chorus again

** ~ ~I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us **

**Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us ~ ~**

And Beca continued to rap the song

** ~ ~ can feel your pain,**

**I can feel your struggle**

**You just want to live**

**But everything so low,**

**That you can drown in a puddle**

**That's why I gotta hold us up**

**Yeah hold us up**

**For all the times no one ever spoke for us**

**So every single time that they play this song**

**You can say that, "that's what Bobby Ray wrote for us"**

**When his tides get too high**

**And the sea up underneath get so deep**

**And you feel like you're just another person**

**Getting lost in the crowd**

**Way up high in the nosebleeds (Uh)**

**Because we've both been there**

**Yeah both of us**

**But we still stand tall**

**With our shoulders up**

**And even though we always against the odds**

**These are the things that have molded us**

**And if life hadn't chosen us**

**Sometimes I wonder**

**Where I would have wound up**

**Cuz if it was up to me**

**I would make a new blueprint**

**Then build it from the ground up**

**Hey, but if its all for one**

**And one for all**

**Then maybe one day**

**We all could ball**

**Do it one time for the underdogs**

**From Bobby Ray to all of y'all ~ ~**

Chloe finished the song, and with Beca's harmony it sounded perfect.

** ~ ~ I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us**

**Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us ~ ~**


	5. A black dark room

**A/N. I'm on writing stop. :'( and this is the last chapter that is finished. So sorry, but it might take a time to next part**

Chloe looked into Beca's eyes. The dark blue eyes were lightening up. It was the same beautiful colour like the sky when it was dark, only when the moon was full and lightens up the sky. They were so beautiful. Chloe cloud tells Beca still as fever. Her eyes were tired and shiny of the heat. "You're hungry?" Chloe asked as she takes out some bread. "Not really" Beca say, sitting down besides Chloe in the couch. Chloe eat the sandwich slowly as she was reading the newspaper. Beca's looked at Chloe carefully. She was really beautiful. She was she looked intense, reading every line in the paper carefully. Beca sands up and walk to the other room. Chloe lifts her head up from the paper wondering what Beca was doing, but soon looked back when Beca was coming back with a canvas and some paintbrush and paint. Beca take up the canvas. She carefully starts painting. letting the paintbrush dans around on the canvas. Beca looks up a few times meeting Chloe's eyes. After some time Chloe looked up from her phone and looked on the watch. It was 5pm. The time had just runs away from her. Stacie had texted her and she had asked where she was and why she hadn't answers before. And of course Stacie had started her normal day bio of her sex life with other guys and her last night stands. Chloe loved Stacie she really did. Her manager was something different. "I think I'm gonna go to the store and get some food on the way." Chloe says standing up and walked to take on something to have o her feet. "Okay"Beca say not looking up from the canvas.

* * *

Chloe walk out of the house and into her car. Chloe walk back to Beca's house an hour later with 3 bags under her arms. "Becs I'm back" she yells and walk to the kitchen and starts unpacking the bags. "Hungry?" Chloe say trowing a Taco Bell bag in Beca's lap. Beca opens the bag carefully looking inside it. Chloe look over to the easel. A white or I was supposed to be a white blanket, but was covered with paint was laid over the canvas. Chloe was wondering what it was, but didn't want to ask, the blanket was there for a reason. Beca was lifting up a taco as she looked at Chloe. The blue eyes were so powerful and intense. Wondering what the redhead was thinking about.

* * *

After finish their dinner they went back to doing different things. Chloe new that Beca wasn't suppose to look at any electronic devises, but she wanted to see the news and sins Beca was painting she turned on the tv. Beca didn't pay attention to the tv at all. She only looked up one time but only to look at Chloe. She loved her blue eyes. That was the first thing how made her fell in love with the older girl. Beca was in her own thought when Chloe poked her "what are you painting""what, what?" Beca shake her head, she hadn't heard Chloe. "Em, oh, you know nothing special" Beca say fast. She takes up the canvas and lift up the painting and the easel. "What are you doing" Chloe asked following the small girl who was balancing the paintbrush and the palette in her left hand and the painting with the blanket resting over the palette. Under the right arm was the easel. She had obvious done it before because she had a good control over it. "Maybe you should let me take the easel. You know sins your wrist is hurt" Chloe says carefully. She had a feeling that Beca wasn't that kind of person who liked getting help al the times , but this time she nodded thankfully. Chloe walked after Beca up stairs. They walked into a dark room with a white door. Beca pressed the switch and the lights turn on. Chloe gasps lowly. The rom was huge. The walls were papered with paintings all with different blankets on. In every corner it was paintings balancing on others with huge blankets of other fabrics on. On the side it was a mountain of blank canvas. Chloe looked around in the big room. It was so many paintings. She only got a few seconds to look at the paintings wondering what was under the fabrics before Beca walked out and turned of the light. Chloe hadn't even noticed that Beca had taken the easel out if her hands. It was standing in the middle of the room with the canvas and the blanket on. Chloe followed Beca out of the room. She really wanted to see all the paintings. And what Beca was hiding in the big dark room.

Beca walked to sleep early that day. She wasn't feeling so good and she was really tired. Chloe walked to the guest room. She lay I'm her bed, jut thinking about the day. She didn't understand why every single painting was covered. What was under the fabrics? She wondered what Beca was painting earlier today and why she didn't want to tell her. Chloe closed her eyes and drifted into her dreams.

A few hours later Chloe walked in the big hall. She was on her way from the toilet when she spots the white door into Beca's art room. She carefully pushes the doorknob down. The door easily swings up. Chloe stopped looking inside the room. It was wrong. It was really wrong just walk into a room that holds something that Beca didn't want her to see, but she did, she did walk in.

* * *

Chloe lifts one of her eyebrows. "What is this" the blanket how was hiding the painting Beca was painting earlier today was now on the grown. Chloe looked at the painting; it was her, sitting in Beca's living rom with the newspaper. "Do I look like that when I'm reading the newspaper!?" The details in the painting were insane. Every single shadow was paced right. The light reflection in her eyes was glowing. The article in the paper. Even the picture in the newspaper was painted. Chloe didn't understand why Beca had painted her. She walked to one of the walls. She drags down the fabric over the painting. Chloe gasp highly when all the fabrics fall down showing all of paintings. It was so much more then Chloe thought. It was two rows of canvases on every wall. It was over 14 painting on each wall in different sizes. At first it just looked like a room with pieces of art just hanging around, but it wasn't. It was a story. All the paintings were representing one part of Beca's life. On the same wall as the door, in the left corner on top, it was a painting of a baby. A man and a woman were smiling. It had to be Beca's parents. Chloe walked the picture. Under each canvas it was a pice of paper with a little text. Under the first painting of Beca it was written "6.30.1990 I was born" the next was Beca's first birthday. Chloe looked around; it was more paining of her when she was older. It wasn't that weird. It had to be hard painting things Beca barley could remember. It wasn't just happy memories; it was dark and sad memories to. When Beca's mom died, when Victoria was on the hospital, laying in a bed with big instruments around her. One of the paining was showing Beca yelling to her dad. The last painting was of Brittany, looking up on Beca. She was sitting in a box. "So you walked wrong I see" a voice says. Chloe spin around ending face to face with Beca. Beca had lifted one of her eyebrows and looked bossy, but kind on Chloe. "Hehe, whoops this isn't my room." Chloe say shrinking under Beca's glance. "No it's not"

"What we you gonna do with me?" Chloe whispers low, trying to get way form the stair in Beca's face.


End file.
